Cruel
by Macabre Marionette
Summary: She mocked at their stupidity, their love. They all loved her to obsession, she never loved them back, for she was cruel and merciless.
1. Kaname

_****_**A/N **Crack!pairings. I'm not sorry, hehe. Pre-Rido.

Disclaimer: Simply put, I do not own VK.

* * *

><p><strong>Cruel<strong>

**Chapter One: Kaname**

* * *

><p><em>Why don't you love me, Sayori Wakaba?<em>

* * *

><p>Tick.<p>

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Time seemed to be going extra slow tonight for Kaname Kuran. He banged his head against the wooden table, pinching his legs hard with his long fingers. The pain made him alive.

He didn't want to see Yuuki tonight. Yuuki Cross, the infatuated girl with no real awareness of what was going on. Kaname smiled at the thought of the girl. She was his younger sister and supposed-wife. He himself had personally disagreed on the idea of incest, but what can he do? He was _only_ a pureblood, after all; bound to the strict rules of society.

Everyone thought that he cared for her deeply. Everyone thought that he was in love with Yuuki Cross.

How wrong they were.

He only met her friend once on accident – she and Yuuki were next to the lake, talking. He approached them, without thinking about the consequences he would experience. He miscalculated, he was fool. He was fooling himself for thinking that he hated Yuuki's friend.

She was chillingly breathtaking, so cold and cruel. Complete opposite of Yuuki.

Her honey-blonde hair framed perfectly around her beautiful face, her slender figure was flattered by the dark uniform. But he didn't care about her appearance, she could look like the ugliest creature in the world and he would still love her. He was not attracted to her unreachable beauty, he simply loved her for her.

Kaname knew that she worried greatly about Yuuki, and knew that she was afraid of the Night Class students. She had left when she saw him at the lake, leaving him with the excited and stuttering Yuuki. He frowned at the thought. She didn't like him, he knew that. But he couldn't help himself.

Yuuki didn't know a thing. She was happy as always, occasionally thinking about her happily-ever-after with her prince charming, Kaname Kuran. He hated himself for manipulating his own sister. He hated himself for lying to Yuuki and loving a human-being.

"Why?" he asked himself, but he was answered by the silence of his room. He stared at the full moon outside his window; he had always thought that the moon was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He could disagree now. Why is he like this? Why does he feel this way?

_Why don't you love me, Sayori Wakaba?_

* * *

><p><strong>a little review would be appreciated :3<strong>


	2. Takuma

_**REVISED (again): 8 JAN. 2012**_

* * *

><p>Thanks to my reviewers: Infinity lover, too lazy to log in, and sKyLaR KnIgHt!<p>

**CHARACTER REQUEST: TAKUMA ICHIJOU**

**CHARACTER REQUESTER: TOO LAZY TO LOG IN**

Disclaimer: I do not own VK

* * *

><p><strong>Cruel<strong>

**Chapter Two: Takuma**

* * *

><p><em>Silently watching, never interfering.<em>

_Isn't that how it was supposed to be?_

* * *

><p>He was what you would call 'different' or 'strange' for a vampire.<p>

There was always a smile on his handsome face, his green eyes always sparked with mischievousness. He did not ignore or tease like female fans like Senri Shiki or Hanabusa Aidou. He talked to them, conversed them.

But he wasn't interested in any of them. It was merely an act, an act of friendliness and duty.

It was his duty to promote peace between vampires and humans; it was his duty to look after them since Kaname Kuran had depended on him. He wasn't going to let his best friend down. There would be a period of time when he would feel alone and used, but he would then make up excuses to himself, trying to fool himself.

It all changed when he saw _her_.

From the beginning to the end, he promised himself that he would be hers forever. That was the way he wanted to be.

The curiosity was like a hook, and he was merely a prey who couldn't help but get addicted to it. She wasn't one of Aidou's fans, which were majority of the Day Class girls' population. She wasn't Shiki's fans either, nor Kain's, nor his, nor Kaname's. It seemed that she was in her own little fan club, which intrigued him. He wanted to find out more about her, but only to find himself in his own trap.

Silently watching, never interfering.

Isn't that how it was supposed to be?

He didn't know how long he had been standing there until he saw the teacher leave the classroom, but _she _was still in there. Sitting there, preparing materials for the teacher as if nothing is happening. He had been examining her for quite a while. Unable to control himself, he walked into the classroom and approached her. Yet she never looked up (she never did).

Love really hurts, it just hurts too much.

He was only a student from an elite class to her. Nothing more, nothing less. It pained him to know that. He wanted to change how she thought about him, he was being selfish, but he didn't care. He didn't care what other people thought, he didn't care what Kaname thought.

The words –"I love you" – will you say these words to the world?

_To me?_

He begged her to not forget, just please don't forget. Even if she was telling him all lies, it was all okay; because in a short while, they might lose everything.

_If I didn't know you, if I lived without knowing you; my life would be pointless.  
><em>

But he had her face engraved to the back of his mind. He'll never forget about her cold and mysterious amber eyes, he'll never forget about the look of distain on her beautiful face when she saw him. She only thought of him as an ignorant student who played with girls' hearts.

Perhaps it was the simple essence of wanting something you can't have.

Even if he knew can't have ever her in his life; yet this one day, this one moment, he wanted to live for _her_ – only for her – without regrets.

He wanted to try and hold her before it was all too late.

When he longing and calling out her name, did she hear? He once anxiously and timidly loved her, believing in everything. He could stop breathing and fight the tears; he thought it would all be alright.

Unable to take any more of _this_, he had walked out, once again leaving her. The chilling winter wind had sent shivers through his body which was only protected by the thin Night Class uniform. Even the weather seemed to be mocking him for his stupidity, but it still reminded him of her.

Everything cold reminded him of her.

He collapsed onto the snow-covered ground, ignoring the snow that was seeping through the expensive cloth. He was falling, falling deeper and deeper into a sickness he had formed himself. He was falling deeper and deeper in love with _her_, a human.

He kept on smiling, yet still cried endlessly in his heart.

_Please, stop it now, if only I was able to wake up from this dream._

He was not ashamed of his life; he used to be not afraid of anything. Now he feared losing her.

The betraying tears flowed down his ever-flawless cheeks. When did he ever cry? The salty liquids were no longer warm and comforting; it was chillingly cold and mocking – mocking him for his stupidity. He can't get rid of her even if she had brought him pain. Even if he did let her go and his breath was worn out, he can't erase her off.

_You are the only reason I live on._

"Where have you been?" Aidou asked accusingly after he had returned to the dorm in his wet uniforms. For the first time ever his life, he did not lie or act. He walked pass by the students who were staring at him incredulously. He passed by Kaname Kuran, who seemed to see through him.

A mixture of anger and jealousy was clearly shown in Kaname's burgundy eyes. Takuma had seen the lies Kaname was telling. He knew he would never win this war, not when he was alone against a pureblood.

They watched as he crumbled, Takuma Ichijou, a man who was falling in love with a statue.

His wounded heart can't avoid or dodge it. He couldn't hold his love with poisonous thorns and let it go. He just couldn't fight it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>eh. review? :)<strong>


	3. Akatsuki

Thanks again to sKyLaR KnIgHt and XKinhoshiX for reviewing again! Also to Granger, too lazy to log in, and An!

**CHARACTER REQUEST: ****AKATSUKI KAIN**** OR SENRI SHIKI**

**CHATRACTER REQUESTER: SKYLAR KNIGHT / XKINHOSHIX**

_Disclaimer__: I do not own VK_

* * *

><p><strong>Cruel<strong>

**Chapter Three: Akatsuki**

* * *

><p><em>So empty. So flawless. So cold.<em>

_Yet so utterly breathtaking._

* * *

><p>They say that fire always melts ice.<p>

He couldn't disagree more.

Ruka was easy to fool; a little bit of lies here and there, then show some gentlemen manners, and he could pass for the job. He wasn't the one who would get emotional; he was _Akatsuki Kain_, after all. He would remain motionless, watching from the background despite what would happen. He was the observer, the watcher. He was the opposite of feelings and intuition. He was logic and cogency.

_Even if you urge my heart like this; even if you brush by my side and laugh like that, I can't do anything._

He was wandering in the shadow-like wound that he couldn't erase or escape from, but ever since he saw her, her smile full of mysteries had taken his breath away. And for once, he felt a warm sensation that was once lost. No matter how many times he had told himself it was not love, he would only laugh at himself bitterly and squeeze his heard harder to numb the pain.

_Feel this heart of mine, which longs for only you._

But why?

Why was he feeling this way toward a mere Day Class girl? Why was he suddenly so melancholy? Why was he suddenly feeling something? Why did he get so protective…so jealous? Why did he love her?

Yet he loved you so much that he had turn back, because he won't be here to protect her until the end. He didn't know why he was like this. Maybe it was because he loved her although he made himself a promise that he would not to for countless times. Maybe he was crazy and it had to be this way.

_It had to be you._

"Kain, you're frowning again," Kaname said observantly, leaning his chin against his hand and looked at Kain closely. The amber-haired vampire felt his heart skipped a beat – why did Kuran recognize everything? Could he…read his mind?

"Sorry, Kaname-sama," Kain lied, keeping his face calm, "I'm just worried about my reckless cousin," _There, that seemed to be a reason that everyone would believe_.

"Ah," the dark-haired male murmured, staring off into space. He did not question Kain anymore, yet the fire-bender still couldn't shake off the feeling of Kaname knowing he was lying.

It wasn't really fair – how Kaname got to have anything he wants, from nothing to everything.

But being Akatsuki Kain, he was silent as ever.

He had left Kaname alone with his deep musing, and went outside to the forest. The nerve-wrecking feeling of inescapable numbness was back again. It seemed like he was a prey trapped in a spider's tangled web, and no matter what he did, he cannot leave. This isn't how it was supposed to be, it can't be like this.

Crossing his arms in his usual detached manner, he looked up at the empty night sky. No, he can't love her, because everything was messed up to begin with.

So empty. So flawless. So cold.

Yet so utterly breathtaking.

He was hiding under the moonlight that overshadowed his pain; what would he do if she didn't notice? Should he make another request to the clouds to rain again so he can hold her wet heart?

It was all a mystery to him – the paradox, the universe, the illusions of time, the feeling of love, _her_. For the first time in his life, his supernatural intelligence could not answer his own questions. It was a strange feeling, the feeling of being lost and confused. It was a feeling of stuck in a dark hole with no way out.

It was also a feeling of denial.

He can't possibly _love_ a mortal, let alone human. He _only_ cared for her, only had a temporary attraction toward her. Yes, that was it; he only liked her for a moment, not forever. He would get over his momentary crush and return back to admiring Ruka's beauty – though he knew that he was lying to himself.

_I'd take everything under the starlight and give them to you._

He would bring dishonour to the family, possibly also the Aidou clan too (since they are closely related). He was being selfish and thoughtless. He was _not_ being Akatsuki Kain. That was never a logical thing to do.

But what is logic to him when he himself had turned against logic?

Everyone was acting in a suspicious fashion lately, but it was understandable since there were always competitions within vampires. They had denied having any competitiveness toward each other, but they were lying. They always lied; it was almost like a mutual bond they had formed, to believe the lie so nothing bad would happen.

It was all out of selfishness.

So why did he need to unselfish when the others only thought about themselves? He should drown himself in falsely truth; not some insensible sense.

The Kain heir couldn't help but smirk at the irony and the oxymoron. It was a really hard job – always staying one step behind her and looking at her, even like this. But because of his tears, because of his longings, the blurring silhouette of her…he'll always stay like this.

_I'll be by your side forever._

No, he did not even know her name; all he knew was that he loved her. He loved her so deeply that he would go against his morals. He wished he could run his hand through her silky honey-coloured hair and stare forever into her brown eyes that revealed nothing. He wished that he could be human.

Yes, love did let him think funny things.

He heard a sob nearby; who would cry, outside, in the middle of a harsh winter except if they were insane (like him)?

Takuma?

He stared at the fragile blonde lying in the snow, crying quietly to himself. Matters were definitely getting stranger every day. First Kaname, now Takuma. For a second, Kain wasn't sure if he was seeing things right. After all, the feeling of love did make him think and see things differently.

So who was next?

Who was next to fall into her trap?

Walking away from the weeping blonde, he decided that he would leave the Vice President to his own woo and business, trying to be the same Akatsuki Kain as he was before she interfered with his life. The feeling of suspicion was back again, why did he feel like Takuma's unusual behaviour was closely linked with Kaname's even-longer-brooding? No, it was only a feeling, nothing more. Once again, he was trying to convince himself the lie.

He could not even breathe, he had lost his direction. His memory was breaking into pieces like shattered glass. But she was so calm because it has nothing to do with her. She would just get on with her life whilst he was dwelling on the past, dwelling on faint memories of her, losing himself in a distant fantasy.

The flashing images of her merciless smile overflowed his senses, he fell down to his knees, hugging himself tightly to keep the heat to himself. His vampire power did not give him warmth anymore. It was so cold.

_I tried to erase you, but the speckled memories are only smearing…_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**I'm pretty sure that was the chapter with the most grammar mistakes...but I'm not sure. Oh well, too lazy to correct.**

**Constructive criticisms = LOVE! **


	4. Senri

Thank you to: An, Lady Kaname Kuran, sKyLaR KnIgHt, too lazy to log in

**CHARACTER REQUEST: SENRI SHIKI**

**CHARACTER REQUESTER: LADY KANAME KURAN / SKYLAR KNIGHT**

_Disclaimer: I do not own VK_

* * *

><p><strong>Cruel<strong>

**Chapter Four: Senri**

* * *

><p><em>she had hurt him, leaving him in icy tears.<em>

* * *

><p>He wasn't as detached as everyone had thought he would be.<p>

He had a warm heart burning for passion, but years of bitter experience had told him to hide it. He wanted to love someone deeply, because the chilling feeling of being alone scared him. Yet he was walking alone in the abyss of darkness and loneliness with no one by his side.

Rima Toya was never in his hollow life.

It was strange – how one little thing can turn one person's life completely upside-down.

But his life was already messed up anyways, and it pained him to know that. It pained him to know the truth; that was why he tried to deny it – he denied the truth. It satisfied him for a while.

He despised his so-called 'fans'; they only liked him for his superficial appearance, an emotional mask he wore for the world, putting on a fantastic act.

He was a model anyway; it was an everyday routine from begging of time.

He hated himself for being a _creature_ like this. That was why he had ignored the squealing girls. That was why he loved her.

Her warm love came back even if he tried to hide it and breathe. Even though he erase all in his memories, there were one person remaining and he called to her with that three words he wouldn't be able to have even used if his life depended on it. Even when he shouted "I love you" hundreds of times; she had hurt him, leaving him in icy tears.

He wasn't what you would call romantic, or the perfect Prince Charming (no, Hanabusa would gladly take the title himself); but if you look closely, you can tell that he actually cared. He wanted to give her roses, chocolates, teddy bears, and sweet kisses. And he wanted her to give him something on Valentine's Day too.

Childish? Yeah.

Did he care? No.

She didn't give him anything; she didn't even know that he existed. So he tried to put all of his attention toward Rima and strawberry pocky.

Simply hoping that they would fill the _empty void_ in his heart.

He had been skiving off lessons (when did he ever do that?) just to see her. Sometimes he would get a glimpse of the prefect Yuuki saying goodbye to her; or maybe, if he was lucky, he would see her taking a walk by herself, illuminated by the moonlight.

She really did look like an angel,

–but a sinful one

…a sinful angel…

But since when do an angel sin?

An angel is meant to pure, untainted, frozen. An object meant to be admired, to be dreamt about, and to be loved from a distance but never to touch or caress; she would laugh mercilessly at their downfalls, not showing a hint of emotion. Her perfect lips would be curled maliciously into a ruthless Cheshire grin at their moronic actions they did for love. Her cruelly amused eyes would be watching them as they succumb into this addiction…_obsession_.

How…alien.

How alien-like that feeling was.

He would not have anyone come with him when he went out to the school ground, let alone Rima. He would just wonder around by himself, trying to collect his confused thoughts that was scattered endlessly among places that he didn't know, but was trying to reach for it.

He was frantically reaching for something that was simply i-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e. _Impossible_.

Occasionally, he would see her at the library late at night, looking perfect as always. He had walked in, always holding the dim hope that she would finally notice _him_.

But she didn't – just like he had predicted – though he had convinced himself that she eventually will.

They were all part of his wishful thinking. If she had left him, if she threw him away like this; he would die. He wouldn't live anymore – not like this. What should he do? He can't stop his emotions; he didn't know what to say, because he knew she'll brush past him when she sees him. He would end the separation that followed them, and he would get on his knees before her, begging her. From the beginning it was only her. All of his love.

He only loved one person because he longed so badly, he can't forget her because he was a foolish man.

_You're my last love; I want you and desire you_

Kaname was acting strange; Takuma and Akatsuki were even stranger. It was like an unknown disease had slowly been spreading itself within the Night Class students; and soon, very soon, he would be a victim too.

Or was he a victim already?

She was spreading like fever and hurting his heart no matter how scared he was. Now, even if she was not here, he can still feel her. Even as he was breathing, she pushed into his heart.

Being the most observant one in their little enclosed group, he had noticed their tiny change of behaviours. He was sure that others noticed his too.

But he was Senri Shiki. Always alone. No one would suspect _him_.

"You haven't been eating your pockies," Rima said to him when they were alone.

It was just a plain statement, nothing else.

…_nothing else…_

The words swirled in his head meaningfully, but he couldn't help but thought that she meant something more important. It seemed that Rima had noticed that actions were out of character too. He must be falling into this…sickness much deeper than he had assumed.

(His assumptions were often wrong)

"Oh," he answered quietly, grabbing few pockies from the glass table and stuffing them gracefully in his mouth, but the girl did not look convinced. She had been with him long enough to know that something was wrong, though it was her sole purpose to remain silent. Senri liked the idea of silence. Why must people voice their thoughts? Wouldn't it be better if they think to themselves quietly, shutting off the outside world?

He bit tenderly down at the pockies; somehow their tantalising sweetness did not numb him like it usually did.

So sweet…

So savagely sweet…

Sayori Wakaba.

* * *

><p><em><em>

**Something is seriously wrong with this... **


	5. Zero

Once again the appreciation list! Angelic Charm, sKyLaR kNigHt, LAZYLAZYLAZY, TAKETHAT, Ss, JessiCAT, ALL ABOUT U

**CHARACTER REQUEST: ZERO KIRYUU**

**CHARACTER REQUESTER: ANGELICCHARM / ALL ABOUT U**

_(Do I really have to mention the Disclaimer anymore?)_

* * *

><p><strong>Cruel<strong>

**Chapter Five: Zero**

* * *

><p><em>It was soul to soul, ice to ice, him to her.<em>

* * *

><p>He didn't really know love – his whole life had been comprised of brutality and pain. He didn't know it would suddenly come to him like this, so unexpected and out-of-the-blue, but his heart doesn't act like it wants accept love anyways. Yuuki Cross would be there for him like a good friend would, comforting him when needed, or maybe offering him her sweet blood if she was in the mood for it.<p>

So he thought that he would be fine, even though Yuuki's blood would never be compared to hers.

Only if he knew he was going to be like this; then he shouldn't have pay attention to _her_ in the first place. But being the fool he was in love, he was regretting it and simply bearing the stabbing pain. All of those feelings were usual to him: the loneliness, the sadness, _the want_. These endless torturing had become his best friends. He knew they would never leave him like Yuuki or _her_, they would be with him. For eternity.

_I wished that you wouldn't be my love._

He had wished that it wouldn't be her. She had so shrewdly deceived him, telling him that it was not love, leaving in darkness and desperation. He would beg her, only so she would spare a cold glance at the kneeling him, pleading her that she would care for him like he did with her, pleading her that she would love him back.

Maybe it would be a passing by fate, maybe it was only a mere meeting before their time was up, but somehow, he cannot let go of his feelings. He cannot let go of her. The painful wounds will be left on him and on him alone. He had already known this, yet he was still begging for more, just so he could feel something for the first time, for real.

_What should I do?_

Where did it go wrong? Was it the time when he first laid eyes on her? Or was it the time that he had first saw her shed a tear?

She was such a vulnerable porcelain doll, shattering into pieces at_ their_ touches.

He needed to avoid this meaningless _love_ (if that's what you even call it), but he still yearned for everything about _her_. If it was not for _her_, there is no meaning to anything. He would just plainly vanish into dusts and fall into plain nothingness. The darkness, it was creeping closer to him, swallowing him, making him go mad with his contained feelings. Hence, the fact that he has to erase her from his life was making it even harder.

"Zero-kun?" her _innocent _voice had called out to him again, leading him deeper into the dark hole, always piercing him through with spears and knives that he had gladly accepted. She was ignorant of _his_ sufferings. She was ignorant of _their_ sufferings. Yet, he could only look coldly into her shadowed eyes and paint away his heart, hiding it from the world.

It was soul to soul, ice to ice, him to her. But the ice that was once himself was now burning and she was still frozen with cruelty.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**BAH. I'm so sad, this story is almost over...don't let me cry.**

**Review? :)**


	6. Hanabusa

**Finally!**

_I want to dedicate this chapter to all of those who reviewed this story!_

Infinity lover

Too lazy to log in

sKyLaR kNigHt

Granger

XKinhoshiX

Carolina Lina

AngelicCharm

Riiki

Lady Kaname Kuran

An

JessiCAT

Ss

ALL ABOUT U

Lessors

TAKETHAT

LAZYLAZYLAZY _(too lazy to log in?)_

Anonymous reviewer

Another anonymous reviewer

FF

GakuenAlicefan27

KARCHELA

Otaku

Inuyashee

Naraku no Hana

Unbecoming Me

Thank you guys so, so, so much for supporting me all the way!

* * *

><p><strong>Cruel<strong>

**Chapter Six: Hanabusa**

* * *

><p><em>he was not Romeo and she was certainly not Juliet<em>

* * *

><p><em>Look<em>_ at me – just once, and tell me that you love me. Please just let me in your heart._

He only wanted one thing, because she was always like heaven to him. The inevitable emotions were always there, haunting and taunting him, mocking him for his stupidity. He had miscalculated in this game, and underestimated the power – and control – she had over him.

It was almost…shocking.

He surely had never lost in a game like this. After all, it was _only_ a game to him…right? Of course it was only a game, he convinced himself, a mere mindless game, a lame game of cat-and-mouse that had become a routine for him to play on ignorant human girls. Yet, he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. He felt that she was the manipulator of this game, rearranging the chess pieces according to her own selfish well, and tossing around the useless ones into darkness, and laughing at their misfortune.

She was so far away, so distant, that no matter how hard he tried to hold onto her, she would always slip out of his desperate grip. He was the passionate lover who was lost in his fantasies, letting his emotions taking control of him and making him eternally pursuing something that was out of his reach; she was the beautiful yet _lifeless _statue of a breathtaking goddess – you can only look and admire from a distance and no matter how hard you try, she'll never respond to your love or caress. Always so cold, always so cruel.

Her lovers had fallen at her feet, begging her – pleading her – but she remained forever frozen. It was a silent mock of _their_ recklessness and foolishness; it was a silent mock of _his_ recklessness and foolishness.

She was just like a dream that he cannot wake up from.

He knew it was wrong, but he wanted her; just looking at her was like the dreaded death even when he was alive, or, at least, he was breathing properly and a living existence matter. Or was he even living at all? Perhaps this was all an illusion? The blonde vampire dearly hoped that this was all a meeting by accident, a simple coincidence.

_There are no coincidences._

Just like her other lovers, he was begging:_ please don't leave, please don't leave me. Please let me stay by your side, So that my remaining love wouldn't be lonely. _Just like her other lovers, he was lost. Just like her other lovers, he was falling apart, piece by piece, into nothingness. Not that he complained. Not at all; for he would do anything for her, die for her if needed to.

"Love in moderation," wasn't that a famous saying that he heard somewhere before? _Love in moderation…_perhaps it was right. Rush and temerity was never a good start of something. But how can he possibly have a good control over himself when he can't even control his stupid emotions? The warning was almost like Friar Lawrence, foreshadowing the cursed love of Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet that ended in tragedy and bloodshed.

_That ended in tragedy and bloodshed…_the words echoed in his thoughts. He had told himself that he was not Romeo and she was certainly not Juliet; that he was not a knight in shining armour and she was not a damsel in distress. _That ended in tragedy and bloodshed…_

Even if painful tears were shed in the lost memories, he would forever love her. Even during the stormy and dark nights, he would go toward her despite of everything. Even if the whole world was against _them_ and _their_ love, _they _would always silently cry because of her and her cruelty.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Statistics time from the voters!<strong>

_Kain / Yori – 1_

_Shiki / Yori – 3_

_Aidou / Yori – 1_

_Ichijou / Yori – 2_

_Kiryuu / Yori – 2_

_Kuran / Yori – 0_

_Day Class President / Yori – 1_

**Till next time! :)**


End file.
